This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for controlling various devices and equipment mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly, the present invention relates to control of vehicle mounted devices whose operating conditions can be changed as desired.
Conventionally, changes of operating conditions of various devices and equipment in an automobile, for instance, a radio receiver, a stereo unit, an air conditioner or the like, have been effected manually by the occupant of the automobile. Namely, when the driver or the passenger of the motor vehicle intends to listen to a radio, he manually turns on the switch of the radio, and then he tunes the radio to a desired broadcasting frequency. Furthermore, he may manipulate the sound volume adjusting knob of the radio to set the sound volume to a desired level. In the same manner, when it is intended to operate a stereo unit or an air conditioning system of the motor vehicle, the occupant manipulates a corresponding switch or key to turn on a desired device, and then necessary adjustment, such as adjustment of temperature or the operating mode, is manually effected.
However, the manual operation of such switches, keys or the like tends to distract the vehicle driver from steering efforts to such an extent that it might lead to a dangerous situation. Therefore, there is a problem in that manipulation for changing the operating condition of the vehicle mounted devices cannot be effected readily when the motor vehicle is running. The main reason for the difficulty of manipulation of the switches or the like of such devices resides in the fact that the positions of the manipulative switches or the like cannot be accurately recognized by the driver since his attention is mainly paid to the front of the motor vehicle.